


At Close Quarters

by Mimitanuki



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Written for Timkon Week, handjobs, so little plot omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimitanuki/pseuds/Mimitanuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had forgotten to close the door. He’d been showering when his mind had started to wander to a dangerous zone, and his hand had instantly gone to his cock. It wasn’t that strange –actually it happened quite often. But he never forgot to close the freaking door, in case Tim decided to walk in at a bad moment."</p>
<p>"Which was exactly what had just happened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is pure PWP... don't try to look for a plot 'cause there's none
> 
> Anyway, I hope you still enjoy <3

Whatever people said about how living with the person you love is the best that could happen, for Conner it was just a crappy lie. It was Hell on Earth and he seemed to be damned for eternity.

It wasn’t because Tim was a bad roommate –quite the opposite, actually. Without taking into account the occasional mess due to his busy schedule, Tim was the perfect partner. He was quiet when Conner needed to study, always did his share of chores without trying to push them on the other boy, and he even left sandwiches ready for Kon if he came back late from his part-time job.

They had been living together for three years now, ever since they had started college. And even before that, they had been friends since high school, when they met in an inter-high school competition, and continued talking to each other through the years. Now Conner felt something else for his best friend, and it was almost killing him.

The problem was that Tim had no idea Conner was in love with him. So the boy from Metropolis had quite a difficult time covering his erection every damn time Tim forgot to bring clean clothes to the shower and paraded with only a flimsy towel covering his lovely butt. Conner had lost count how many times he had gotten off at the image of his best friend dropping his towel in front of him, giving him that sly and cat-like smile he love so much and going down on him.

Afterwards he’d feel like shit for using his best friend like that, and so he didn’t dare to confess. So he kept pining after Tim, hopelessly watching him flash his body, day after day for the last three years. His only consolation was that Tim hadn’t caught him yet.

Until it happened, of course.

 

_Shit._

He had forgotten to close the door. He’d been showering when his mind had started to wander to a dangerous zone, and his hand had instantly gone to his cock. It wasn’t that strange –actually it happened quite often. But he never forgot to close the freaking door, in case Tim decided to walk in at a bad moment.

Which was exactly what had just happened. One moment Conner was stroking his hardening member thinking about his best friend, and the other said friend was standing at the door, mouth open from something he had been saying before falling silent and staring at Kon’s proud erection.

He wanted to bang his head against the wall, but his body was frozen in place, hand still on his cock, and wasn’t it great? Instead of going soft as anybody else would from mortification and shame, his stupid dick only seemed all that much eager to show how nice it could look all swollen and red and very much ready to go.

“That seems uncomfortable” commented Tim, still staring straight at his crotch.

“Mm” said Conner, with an incredible control over his voice given the circumstances. “A little. If you don’t mind, could you…?” he said, motioning to the door.

“Oh” Tim blinked owlishly, and then his head snapped upwards when he realized what Conner was asking him to do. “Oh! Yeah, um… Sorry, I’ll go…” he fumbled, dropping his gaze to the ground and turning beet red.

Kon sighed shakily, his cock twitching at the sight of that cute blush, and fuck, but he really wanted to go after Tim, to push thing a little further…

“You know” said the other boy, suddenly turning towards him again. “I could help with that…?”

Kon almost chocked on air. He must have soap in the ears because he thought Tim had offered to finish him off. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find his words while probably looking like a fish out of the water.

“You what?” he repeated, at least. “You want to…” he said, without finishing the question, eyes wide open and mind still reeling from shock.

Tim seemed to misunderstand him, and winced a little. “Only if you want me to…” he said, very fast and almost apologetically. He seemed ready to take back the offer, and Conner wouldn’t have that.

“God, _yes, Tim_ ” he panted, and he maybe also grimaced at how desperate he sounded, but wasn’t Tim offering to give him a handjob? He’d take the chance anytime.

Tim breathed deeply, and Kon thought he saw a flicker of hunger in his eyes.

“Okay” whispered Tim, barely audible, and suddenly he was in front of Conner, so close he could smell him, and his whole body tensed in anticipation. A warm hand brushed his cock and Kon swore loudly, letting his back hit the cold tiles to keep himself on his feet.

“You’re big” said Tim, awestruck. He gave an experimental tug and groaned at the same time Conner did. “God, it’s even better than I imagined…”

The taller boy let out a strangled groan at those words. He was almost afraid this was another of his dreams instead of real life. “You… thought about this?” he said, and God, but he was already way too close to go off.

Tim bit his lip, and then nodded slowly, a faint smile curling his lips. “Mm, yeah. Quite a lot, actually” he said, his hand getting bolder, and Kon whined pitifully, hips following the lazy rhythm Tim was setting.

“Yeah?” he breathed, because it seemed that Tim talking dirty to him was a turn on for him.

His best friend seemed all too eager to please, and he hummed as he pressed their bodies closer, and Conner felt his cock jump happily at that. “Yeah” purred Tim in his ear. “I’d think of you, surprising me while I showered…”

“Fuck” gasped Conner, feeling his orgasm growing closer and closer, just as Tim increased the pace of his stroking and continued talking with his soft voice of the things he’d like to do to him. “You’d grab me by the hips, already hard, and I would push back so my ass rubbed your cock until you came all over my back” said Tim, nuzzling his neck and biting down over his clavicle.

That was the last push he needed, and Conner repressed a half formed cry as he came all over Tim’s hand. His friend mumbled soothing words on his neck, hand still moving over his softening cock, helping it release until the last drop of cum.

Conner was left shivering against the cold tiles of the shower, completely wrecked an blissful. He was sure he had a foolish grin plastered in his face, and it only grew bigger when Tim laughed breathlessly and ran a hand through his hair, that somehow had become really messy.

“Have you really been thinking about this?” asked Conner after a moment.

“Yeah” nodded Tim. “Almost since first year” he confessed. Conner groaned.

“Shit” he said. “Me too. Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

Tim made a face and punched him softly in the chest. “Because I was busy making me explicit enough parading naked around the house” he said, barely keeping a straight face.

Now Conner felt like an idiot. “You were doing that on purpose?” he asked, awestruck.

Tim rolled his eyes, as if he was talking with a wall. “No, I just forgot to bring my underwear every time I showered for the last three years” he said. Then he smiled fondly at Kon, and pinched him in a nipple. “Of course I did that on purpose, Kon. But you’re dense as Hell when you want.”

Kon frowned a little, refusing to be the only moron in the room. “You could have _said_ something” he said, because God damn it, if Tim had actually said the words instead making his life a little more difficult than should be normal…

At that Tim shrugged, apologetically. “I’m saying it now” he said. “Forgive me?”

Conner tried to make a pouting face but he was too busy grinning and going for a kiss. Tim returned it gladly, and they spent the next minutes making out lazily, until a shiver ran through Conner’s body and he remembered he was still naked and his friend completely dressed.

“Suddenly I feel like a rent boy” he said, blinking. Tim raised an eyebrow and looked down, and then he laughed.

“So I’m the client here?” he said, in good spirits. “I wouldn’t mind it, though.”

Kon grinned knowingly. “So, Mr. Drake, what’s next? Should we take a shower again? Or do we continue on bed?”

Tim stared at his hungrily, and his hands clenched Conner’s hips possessively.

“By all means, let’s continue on bed and get our three wasted years back.”

Conner just laughed as Tim guided him to his room and jumped on him even before the door had finished closing.


End file.
